Infrared detectors sometime utilize pixel structures that include an absorber for absorbing infrared radiation and a transducer (e.g., a thermopile) to produce an electrical output signal proportional with infrared radiation absorbed by the absorber. In some implementations, these infrared detectors are designed to minimize heat loss from the absorber to an underlying substrate. Infrared detectors of this sort are useful in a variety of applications including, for example, infrared imagers.